1. Technical Field
This invention relates to covers that are used on surgical tools to increase their ability to grip and also to cushion the ends of the tools which is required in some surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art Devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations to provide resilient sleeves which are inserted over the ends of surgical tools on which they are used, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,726, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,244, U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,224 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,342.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,726 a surgical instrument is disclosed which has a tubular resilient sleeve 24 positioned on one end of the jaw segments 14 to enhance the grip of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,244 an endarterectomy roller is disclosed which shows the use of rotatable sleeves 28 and 30 positioned on the tips 34 of the instrument. It can be seen that the sleeves rotate and are used together to form a movable clamp on an artery.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,224 discloses a pot and pan lifter and holder which has handles and a pair of offset jaws, both of which are covered with flat caps of heat resistant rubber positioned on the gripping portions of the jaw to provide a slip resistant grip on the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,342 discloses a device for reversibly occluding a body duct comprised of two spaced flexible plugs connected to each other by a flexible connecting member with the plugs to be received by the lumen of the body duct at implantation.